1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a semiconductor module, and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device, and in particular is suitably applied to a bump electrode, used for a flip-chip method, a TAB (Tape Automated Bonding) method or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In a related art TCP (Tape Carrier Package), COF (Chip On Film), COG (Chip On Glass) or the like, there is a method of forming a bump electrode on a semiconductor chip, for example, as disclosed in PCT international application: No. WO96/42107, in order to couple a semiconductor chip and a motherboard.